Let the Games Begin
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: We've all read stories about the Games, but these are different in a way as none of the chapters will be the same, not even close. Read and Review!
1. Games

What would you do,

If your best friend was reaped?

Remember and smile, or break down and weep.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you say,

As she told you goodbye?

Pulling her tight, or pretending to lie.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you think,

As she pretended to love?

To throw away you, and kiss him instead.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you remember,

If she didn't come back?

The good times together, or her broken and hacked.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you look at,

When she walked in alone?

Begging for life, or running for home.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you talk of,

As the battle raged on?

The memories and laughter, or the Capitols pawn.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you feel,

When she made her first friend?

Her time drawing near or her heart start to mend.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you hear,

As she called out his name?

A lifetime time of horror, or a chance of refrain.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

What would you see,

As she offered to die?

A chance at her freedom, or an enemy nigh.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

What would you have,

If you're lover let go?

Loved him instead, with nothing to show.

No way to help her;

This much you can see,

But together you lived, and together you'll be.

…

_What would you do,_

_If you could take it all back?_

_Kiss her for real and make up for lack._

_No way to help her,_

_This much you can see,_

_But you made a mistake, and this it'll be._

…

**Yes, so new and improved, including actual punctuation, (sorry about that!) an epilogue, and a few tweaks. I hope you liked it, and thanks SO much all eight of you who reviewed! I wrote this poem in the seconds after I saw the first Hunger Games trailer. So, like in an hour. It took some time, but I personally think this is one of my best.**

**I'm working on the next chapter, and have the first couple of lines as a teaser ready!**

_**We're the poor who curse your name**_

_**Who cut the loss and reap the gain**_

_**Who chose to fight until you lose**_

_**Or chose to win on hangman's noose.**_

…

_**We're the rich who win the game,**_

_**Who steal the poor and reap your names,**_

_**Who take it all away from you,**_

_**And living off 'we never knew.'**_

**Thanks again, and watch for the new chapter!**

**-SN**


	2. You Can't Take Me

**This is a bit of a stretched format for me, as it wasn't my own. I found a picture with this poem on it and copied the format.**

_**The woods are lovely, dark and deep**_

_**But I have promises I have to keep**_

_**And miles to go before I sleep**_

_**And miles to go before I sleep**_

**Yes, so I loved it and wrote this! Enjoy!**

**-Silence Nevermore**

(Prim)

The girl is crying, too fresh and deep

She saw too much for words to keep

Too much for hearts so pure and deep

The severed souls so pure and deep

(Reaping)

The crowd is waiting, such fear and loss

They had the lives they chose to toss

The children waiting for names and loss

The country waiting for names and loss

(Train)

The boy is sitting, such weight in tears

He chose to miss the sideways leers

The switchback laughs, the fright and tears

The mocking laughs with fright and tears

(Chariot)

The roles are switching, foes to friends

He held my hand, he held the bread

The war has started, from death to friend

The games have started, death to friend

(Rooftop)

The sky is blackened, hard and cold

But have a heart that must be sold

A hardened heart so black and cold

Hastened heart so black and cold

(Arena)

The clock is dying, ten to one

The twenty-four are bound to run

The children counting ten to none

The canons ringing ten to none

(Bloodbath)

The war is bloody, forced and cruel

But I am running from the fools

The laughing people so hard and cruel

The mocking souls so hard and cruel

(Night)

The stars are dreaming, so soft and sweet

But I have souls I need to reap

Such tender hearts; safe and sweet

Stolen hearts so safe and sweet

(Careers)

The men are fighting, black and white

But have a mind too close to fright

A broadened mind of black and sight

A broken life of black and sight

(Rue)

The friend is dying, so raw and done

She always knew too late to run

She lay so sweetly, so safe and done

She died in flowers, safe and done

(Cave)

The dream was crying, so fresh and real

I saw a thought I dared to feel

A soften thought so fake and real

A calming thought so fake and real

(Feast)

The hands are shaking, pale and red

She had so much she hadn't said

He picked and placed, so warm and red

The dream itself so warm and red

(Cato)

The boy is squirming, red and torn

He had a word she took to sworn

He begged and called, too done and torn

She took a life too done and torn

(Nightlock)

The rules are changing, from one to two

He always thought that it'd be you

Like fools we chose from me to two

And chocked on living from me to two

(Home)

The woods were calling, the safe and wait

She knew that life was only fate

The boy and friend, the choice and wait

She didn't know the choice and wait

**Oh, all in Katniss' POV, in case you were wondering. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	3. Find My Way Home Again

_But she said-_

_I, will not run away this time._

_Take all these cuts and make them SHINE._

_And find you love, my Valentine,_

_So I can find my way, home again,_

_And I, will not Look Away this time,_

_Take all these cuts and make them SHINE,_

_Don't wanna be perfect, just alright…_

Look Away-Thousand Foot Krutch

_…_

Katniss

**Gale**

…

**I am a survivor.**

I am an ending.

**I live in the place no one cares to see,**

We live in the stone of the Seam.

**I've seen you before,**

You were so much older than me.

**But I know your father,**

Because my father is the reason we survive.

**It was January 27th when it happened.**

That freezing day when my life was ripped from my grasp.

**I was suddenly fatherless,**

Because they was murdered in the mines.

**I stood on that stage with you**

Only I didn't know you then.

**Together, we received a medal**

And together, the sharp reminder

**I am the caregiver now.**

We are all alone now.

**I was forced to grow up,**

Or my family would starve.

**But nobody cared,**

Because the Capitol was wary of rebels.

**Suddenly, it dawned on me.**

Because our fathers had taught us to hunt.

**And my senses brought me to trap.**

I was so lost without him.

**Because he was the last that I had.**

It took months to go there alone.

**To sit in that meadow alone.**

But I did,

**Because we didn't have a choice.**

I remember the day that I saw you.

**You had a strung bow at your side,**

And showed me that you could put food on the table.

**That day we became allies,**

Because two is better than one.

**And when it comes to surviving,**

I'd need all the help I could get.

**Katniss taught me to shoot**

And Gale taught me to snare

**One day we became friends,**

And I told you everything I knew.

**I reminded you of that day in the mine,**

And we hatched a plan in the woods.

**If the day should ever come,**

I would take care of them for you.

**We could keep them alive.**

Because together, we could survive.

**Always, because we had to.**

I remember that years reaping.

**It seems so long ago, but I was there for you, being the friend I had in you.**

It wasn't me that time.

**But you and I had so many left to go through.**

We celebrated that night.

**It wasn't much,**

It was everything we could afford to give.

**A couple of years past,**

And I wasn't so alone anymore.

**Because you had me.**

Because my mother was coming back to us.

**I was eighteen, my last reaping.**

I was sixteen. And that year I was crowned tribute.

**I was stunned.**

But you kept my family safe, and that was enough.

**Seeing you there made me feel more helpless than ever.**

Because no matter how loud you screamed, I still couldn't hear you.

**I tried to tell you something that day.**

I think you told me you loved me.

**And there was Peeta,**

And there was Peeta.

**He was the reason I didn't want you to go.**

He was so unlike me.

**And then he said he loved you.**

I couldn't believe it.

**But he did it for you.**

Yes, he did it for me.

**Because he wouldn't dare let a friend go again.**

I was astonished to see the Capitol version of me.

**It wasn't the Katniss I thought I knew.**

It was never me; it was who they thought I should be.

**But all the others were plastic too.**

But not Rue.

**No, it was never Rue.**

She was the image of my sister.

**She was exactly like our Prim.**

Is this what I am?

**Are you a killer?**

No,

**You could never be like them.**

Cinna saw what I was up against,

**So he made you the Girl of Fire.**

And I survived the first day because I wouldn't play their game.

**And I was so proud of you.**

I remember what it was like to be in there.

**I'm so glad you never have to be again.**

It was living my nightmare in full Technicolor.

**For two weeks we prayed that you'd survive.**

And for two weeks we hunted each other for the pleasure of a game.

**I couldn't believe it when the winners were announced.**

Peeta and me. Together, and we were sure we'd make it this time.

**But it wasn't like that.**

And in the end, only one of us was going to make it.

**He told you to shoot him.**

He told me to kill him.

**But how could you?**

He was the reason we had made it this long.

**I hate him. He took you from me.**

I can't imagine life without him now.

**Now it's the end, you're gone for good.**

But we can still be friends. He saved my life, Gale.

**We can never go back to what we had.**

Because we aren't those people anymore.

**No, we're so much worse.**

Now the only thing we had is gone.

**I am a survivor**

And I am an ending.

…

**_Billions of thanks to Stunningfire, AbsurdAnimals, Lauren, saza-m, and Annalee2013 for reviewing! You guys totally make my day:)_**

**_I have a thing for Gale and Katniss in HG, (in case that wasn't clear) and put up quite the fight with TridentofDestiny over the whole Peeta dilemma. So if you're looking for Peeta, you won't find him here._**

**_Also, ANONYMUS asked me to write a story in the romance genre. If you're reading this, I have quite a few stories like that. Tears to Roses, is a Harry Potter romance in the Marauder era. I also have quite a few one-shots that I'd think you'd like, but this is my only Hunger Games story. I hope that helped!_**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_-Violet Sky_**


End file.
